Fairy Tail Ball
by Mew2x
Summary: Its the upcoming Guild Anniversary, which guild members from Fairy Tail celebrates every year, but every 5 years they hold an special occasion. Since its already 5 years, they will be holding an occasion that can be memorable for the guild members. And Master Makarov announced that it is going to be a ballroom party, called Fairy Tail Ball.
1. Chapter 1: Back from our Job

It was a great sunny morning. The people in Magnolia were really hyper. And I came back with a smile on my face.

Hello everyone, Lucy Heartfilia here, I just got back from work with my friends-Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer-Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Wizard-Erza Scarlet, the S-Class Wizard-Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon Slayer-and Charles, Happy, the Exceeds.

We went back to the guild, Fairy Tail, and saw all of our other friends doing their own thing. As usual, they were all so energetic.

"Hey, we're back", Natsu said.

"Welcome back, guys", a girl in a dress, standing on the bar area, Mirajane Strauss, greeted us back.

"So, how's work?"

"Exhausting", I said. "I did not expect that we'll be working in a very cold place again."

I explained to Mirajane about our job. Obviously, we finished our work well, but did something bad on the end.

Our job was to help finding the 5 golden eggs that were needed by the villagers, in a small village, middle to Mt. Hakobe and Oshibana. I never heard of golden eggs, and it was rare to find those. They said it was found in a small cave of Mt. Hakobe, so we went there.

Thought it was an easy job, but it took us a lot of time.

We went inside to a cave, then we encountered those crazy gorilla-like creatures called Vulcans. They were so many, we were outnumbered. But it doesn't stop us because we are the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

While Natsu, Gray, and Erza attacked the Vulcans, Wendy, Charles, Happy, and I looked for the eggs. Well as usual, we let the strongest members handled the fight.

When Wendy and I founded the eggs, we were surrounded by Vulcans. I called put one of my Celestial Spirits, Taurus, the Golden Bull. That perverted Taurus defeated the Vulcans, and finished off with Wendy's dragon slaying magic.

We thought we accomplished our mission, but one Vulcan stole one of the golden eggs, and Natsu rushed to capture the Vulcan.

Of course, the village leader reminded us not to break the eggs. But, when Natsu used his fire fist, the Vulcan flew, dropped the egg, and cracked on the ground.

I was shocked.

Don't know how were we going to explained this to the village leader.

As we gone back to the village, we showed the eggs to the villagers and told them that one of them got broke. We thought the villagers will get mad at us, but they didn't mind. We were relieved.

"But it was kind of fun though", I said.

"I see. That's good you enjoyed your mission", Mirajane said.

Even if we made a mistake in our mission, but I got used to it already. Its not like I don't like it, my teammates and I create more memories than ever. That's the reason why I love Fairy Tail.

"Oh yeah...", Mirajane told me, "...Master is going to announce something about for our Guild Anniversary..."

"Guild...Anniversary?", I was confused.

"Yes, celebrating our 150 years of fun and success..."

Now that I think of it, its been 2 years that I joined the guild.

"Why I never heard of it last year?" I asked.

"Oh, that's because we only do special occasion of our anniversary every 5 years", Mirajane explained.

"Don't worry, Master will announce it later. Look forward to it."

"Okay"

I wonder what its about, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Master's Announcement

It was almost evening, the sun was about to set, everyone and I gathered around facing the stage, and waited for something to happen.

I remember what Mirajane told me that Master is going to announce for the upcoming Guild Anniversary. I'm excited about it. But I don't know what they do during the anniversary.

"Hey Levy...", I approached her since she has been in the guild when she was a kid, "...what was it like when the guild had the anniversary 5 years ago?"

"5 years ago? Well, we had games like bingo and stuff..." Levy explained, "...just a normal party"

"I see..."

As I thought, just a normal party. Fairy Tail hasn't change ever since. They really like to hold a party when there is a celebration. Whether its a big deal, or not, they love to celebrate.

As the curtains went up, I saw Mirajane and Master Makarov standing on the stage. Everyone were cheering even they haven't said anything. But I guess everyone knew what was all about. I could feel their energy around. Even Levy was cheering.

"Everyone..." Master Makarov started speaking and everyone became silent; "...as we all know that Guild Anniversary is coming up soon, before that, I just want to say thank you for being so loyal to this family; you crazy kids are getting much stronger now; and I am so proud of you crazy kids. Keep up the good work."

Everyone started clapping and cheering after that speech. It was really inspiring to listened to Master Makarov's speech. Ever since then, he has always been protecting us. We are like a family.

"Everyone, hope you will keep up with us", said Mirajane

"WOOHOO! OF COURSE WE WILL MIRAJANE!"

Of course, there is the fanclub. It was understandable because Mirajane is pretty and strong. Unlike before, she was aggressive and scary. She looked like a demon, but now turning into an angel. Except her Soul Transformation, which is Satan Soul. That's what keep her in the S-Class with Erza. They used to be enemies though.

After the speech, Master continued talking regarding the Guild Anniversary. Mirajane showed to the people the poster. And everyone were surprised.

"For the upcoming Guild Anniversary, its going to be a ballroom party. And its going to be called, Fairy Tail Ball"

"Fairy Tail...Ball?", I was surprised.

"So it's something formal today, huh", Levy said. "At least we celebrate something good other than getting crazy and drunk."

"Yeah, you're right!" I agreed.

"One last thing...", Master Makarov continued his last announcement, "...there is going to be an award for 'Best Couple' and 'Best Dance Couple'; so don't forget to bring a partner, whether from the guild or outside the guild, doesn't matter. I wanna see you guys enjoy and have fun"

"Also, don't forget, the anniversary will be in 3 days. Don't forget to wear your formal outfits", Mirajane continued.

Bring a partner? Who is going to be my partner? I thought.

I expected something like that would happen. It wouldn't be a ball without having a partner. I thought this was going to be challenging for me because I don't see any good guys around in Fairy Tail to be my partner.

"Hey Levy, have you ever thought of who is going to be your partner?" I asked.

"Huh? My partner? Uhm..." Levy was surprised, "...I-I guess I do...but I don't know if he will say yes"

"Oh, I know what you mean"

I'm not surprised that Levy might ask Gajeel. But I am not even more surprise that Levy's teammates, Droy and Jet, would quarrel of who is going to ask Levy.

Good luck, Levy!

It would be nice if a guy ask me out to be his partner. On my mind, I thought who should be my partner for the ball. The first who popped out was Natsu, second was Gray, and third was Loki.

If I chose Natsu, I rather not. If I chose Gray, Juvia is going to kill me. If I chose Loki, he might misunderstood that I accepted his feelings.

No good looking guys around!

But I'm not in a rush. I still have three days for the ball. Other than finding a partner, I still have to find a dress to wear. I couldn't wait for the event.


	3. Chapter 3: Dress? Partner and I'm Sick?

The next morning came, the sun shone in front of me, and woke me up in my bed. I stretched and stood out from the bed.

I planned something for today, and that would be finding a dress to wear for Fairy Tail Ball.

I was excited but the problem was I don't have a partner. I'm still thinking of who I am gonna go with, but I thought I could asked someone later after buying a dress.

I prepared myself to leave my room.

As I stepped out of the boarding house, I saw two girls and an exceed standing in front of the house.

"Erza? Wendy? Charles?" I was surprised.

"Yo! Lucy!" Erza, who was wearing her usual normal clothes.

"Hello Lucy!" Wendy, who looks cute as ever.

"Took you long enough" Charles, she may be blunt, but she is a good exceed.

"So, what are you guys doing here?", I asked, "is there a mission going on?"

"No, there is none" Erza replied.

I was a bit confused.

"We thought we should go shopping for dresses since the ball is just in two days", Erza explained.

"I'm excited for the ball, right Charles"

"Of course, it was something that it only happen once in awhile"

I agreed with Charles. This can only happen once. Probably in the next 5 years, it's going to be different. I'm excited to go dress shopping with them.

"Okay then, let's go!" Erza said.

"YEAH!"

We walked to a bouquet shop, founded some dresses, and tried them on. There were some that look good on me, but on my mind, I wanted to find a perfect dress. There I saw a blue, one shoulder, strap dress, that flows down until the ground at the back, and until the knee in front. It also has a white belt, with blue heart diamond in the middle.

I was engrossed with this dress. So I took it before someone gets it, and try it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and imagine myself in this dress.

Its perfect, I thought.

I founded the perfect dress to wear for the ball.

I went to the cashier and asked for the renting fee. I told the cashier that I'Other than that, I realized I started to sneezed. It didn't concerned me though.

I founded Erza, Wendy, and Charles, waiting outside the shop. Then I started to sneezed again. My nose started to itched.

"Are you okay, Lucy?", Wendy was concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay"

I didn't want to worry Wendy and the other girls. I thought this was just a small cold and it will be gone.

"Well, if you say so. It would be bad if you will get sick on the day of the ball." Erza said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

That's true. I don't want to get sick. The ball was just in few days. And I don't want to missed it.

We went to a cafe for our little break.

Erza ordered her favorite strawberry shortcake, Wendy and Charles wanted a cupcake, and I just ordered my favorite chocolate. The cake tasted so good.I just want to order more. But I don't want to get fat, and my dress might not fit.

"So Lucy, do you have a partner already?" Erza asked.

"Ehh? Uhm...?"

I was a bit embarrassed. I couldn't believe, Erza, bringing up that kind of topic. I was too shy to tell them that I don't have a partner yet.

"What about you Erza?", Wendy asked, "Do you have a partner already?"

"Yes, I do", she responded confidently, "I initiated to ask a guy outside of the guild"

"Oh, how did it go?" I was astonished.

She crossed her arms, gave a smirk, and I can see a twinkle on her eyes. She told us her story. "I walked around the town, looking for a perfect guy that knows how to dance with a style of mine..."

Style of hers? I remember Erza was called as the Dancing Demon. No guy would ever dances like Erza.

"So I found the right partner...", she continued, "...he has good looks, charming, and he got style"

I was curious about that guy that Erza picked. But if that what made Erza happy, then she was lucky. But I would felt bad during the dance.

I thought about suggesting another partner for Erza. So I brought up his name, "what about Jellal Erza?"

"What? Jellal? Uhm...", she weren't sure.

Jellal Fernandez was Erza's childhood friend. He was our enemy when we faced him at the Tower of Heaven, but he helped us out throughout so many battles before. He may be still Councilor's worst criminal, since he pretended to be a Magic Councilor and release the R-SYSTEM, but he hasn't anything trouble. That's good he ran away.

"I don't...have anymore communication with him already." Erza continued. "And we haven't seen each other for awhile"

"Why can't Master Makarov invite him?", I asked.

"Master doesn't allow to have any communication with Jellal", she explained, "he decided on himself, and Jellal agrees to its decision"

"I see..."

It may be sad but I am pretty sure that those two has love interest for each other. I'm pretty happy about it.

We said our goodbyes and got separated in the end. I was half way to my home, all the sudden, I got tired of walking. I sat on the bench near the big tree in the park. I started coughing and felt my throat was hurting.

I heard someone calling my name. I turned my head to the left, where I heard the voice from, and I saw Natsu and Happy.

"LUCY!", Happy greeted with a wave.

"Oh, hi Natsu...Happy"

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just resting"

I felt my body was burning. I was having hard time breathing. And I got really tired.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu wondered.

"Huh? Yeah, yes, I am" I lied.

I don't think I am okay. It would be bad because there was a possiblity that I won't attend the Ball.

Somehow, my head became heavy. I felt so dizzy. My eyes couldn't open anymore. I heard Natsu and Happy panicking. And I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: He makes me Happy

I opened my eyes and realized that I'm in my house. I remember that I was in the park, sitting on a bench, met up with Happy and Natsu, and then I passed out. I forgot that I had to find a partner for the Fairy Tail Ball. But I wasn't able to.

I felt there was something on my forehead, it was just a cooling patch.

"So, I got a fever" I said.

I wanted to look what time it was, so I stood up a bit. I looked outside of my window and figured that it was dark already. So I don't think I could find a partner on that time around already. I gave a huge sigh. And lied down on my bed

I was still coughing. My throat was still painful. I felt like I cannot move because of my dizziness. And I was so hungry.

I heard the door opened and somebody came in. So it was just Happy and Natsu, barging in my room again. Even if I scolded then a lot of times, they still doing it.

"Yo Lucy! You're finally awake!", said Natsu with a smile.

"How are you feeling Lucy?", wondered Happy.

Happy used his wings to fly and came to my bed. Natsu did the same thing.

"Happy, Natsu...didn't I tell you not to barge in my room like that?"

"Well, we don't have any choice", Natsu explained. " You're having a fever so we thought we have to take you home."

"You should thank us, though" Happy said.

I guessed I shouldn't have scolded them. But still, barging into someone's room is a crime. And no matter what, I always forgive them.

I smiled and gave them my thanks.

They looked at other with a smile, showing that they did a good job.

"So, how are you feeling?" Natsu asked.

"Not so good" I replied.

"Natsu panicked when he felt that you're burning up", Happy said. " He thought it was his fault for burning you without using his magic"

"Ugh! Shut up!" Natsu felt embarrassed.

It sounded so cute and funny if I imagined it. I didn't expected that it was going to happened. Having a fever, when the Fairy Tail Ball is just in few days, it made me sad and realized that I cannot attend.

"I'm going to miss it", I complained. "I don't think I can attend the Fairy Tail Ball"

"Huh?" Happy and Natsu were confused.

"Of course you can" Happy said.

"Yeah" Natsu agreed.

I shook my head.

I felt like I was about to cry. So I covered because I didn't want them to saw me crying. But Natsu moved my hand and Happy wiped the tears on my eyes.

"You just have to believe in yourself," he said,"if you think that you cannot go, then what's the point of lying down on your bed and me putting a cooling patch on your forehead. If you really want to go, then sleep how many hours as you want until you feel better."

I started blushing after Natsu said those words to me. He is always the one who can make me feel better. I wiped my tears and smiled under my blanket.

"So you put a cooling patch on my forehead, huh. That was sweet" I teased.

"W-well...uhm...I thought that was the first...thing to do for a sick person..." Natsu was flustered.

"Natsu is blushing", Happy teased.

"No I am not"

I giggled because Natsu is so cute when he is nervous.

"Thank you guys for taking care of me"

"No problem" Happy said.

"Rest assured that you're going to feel better. And attend the Fairy Tail Ball with us", Natsu said.

"Yes" I smiled and nodded.

Natsu patted my head, telling me to take care of myself. I started blushing, turned my body, and faced to the wall.

"Lucy?" Happy wondered.

"I guess she is sleeping. Should we go now?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow"

"Get well soon Lucy"

I pretended to sleep until both of them left my room. I didn't want Natsu to see me getting embarrassed after what he did.

I heard my chest beating, and my face turned red. I thought to myself that this was just from a fever. I don't had feelings for Natsu. But over the months, that we have been together as teammates, I felt like I'm always protected by him. No matter how danger our mission is, or whenever I'm in trouble, he always there to safe me.

Natsu sure knows how to make me feel better. Even with just a smile of his, or words of enlightment, he never stop to make me happy.

Natsu is just Natsu.


End file.
